


Afterall

by ToSeekTheTruth



Series: A Different Time, Another Place [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drunk Sans, Female Frisk, Headcanon, Implied Sans/Frisk, Mostly Mute Frisk, Other, Spoilers, resetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeekTheTruth/pseuds/ToSeekTheTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did it, she Reset, she found their Happy Ending and after all that pain...Sans can't stop thinking of that fight - of Chara, of Frisk giving up and of the Rest after. Now he finds himself alone with Frisk and for the first time they can talk about it...But there are no happy endings as long as THEY still linger...</p>
<p>Implied Sans/Frisk.<br/>Best if read after LOVE and EXP. <br/>Kinda hints at a headcanon I have...<br/>This should be the last One-Shot for a while in this series. <br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterall

Grillby’s was sure lively that night but Sans barely noticed sitting on the stool by himself. He sat away from the other patrons so he could drink in peace. He wasn’t much for it – but lately it felt his skull was going to split if he didn’t do something to numb this feeling.

The memories, the Resets. Why did he still remember them so clearly? The memories weren’t always there…they sometimes faded like a bad dream but they’d come back after a day or as vivid as ever. He looked at Grillby who was watching him careful, probably trying to figure out when to cut Sans off. Sans never seemed to know when to cut himself off. Already his face was flushed and yet he knew he was going to finish this drink and ask for another. He didn’t usually drink if only because he was usually babysitting…

Frisk…That was right…

This time she had saved the monsters, she had broken the barrier somehow. His memory was a little blurry on that, but he knew he remembered a little yellow flower and pain. The rest was a blur of white and hopelessness. There were humans and monsters working hard to build up a town at the base of the mountain. There weren’t many humans helping and in fact, many humans seemed very wary that the monsters had “appeared” outside the mountain, but since they had decided to make their town right outside the mountain no one had bothered them…yet. Besides that, everyone still lived in the underground right now as they waited for their homes to be built.

He was expecting a Reset though. She hadn’t done a full Reset since she had freed the monsters but it had only been a year. Maybe it would take her a little longer to Reset, when she got bored of this happy ending…

He remembered the knife in her hand, that final Reset. What had she had to do…to Reset the world? Had she…Did she remember…?

He motioned for Grillby to bring him another drink as he finished his current one. He had just picked it up when he felt a tug on his hoodie, demanding his attention. He looked behind him and saw a ten year old Frisk, her hand tangled in his sweater, her big, brown eyes worried. She didn’t speak, though he knew she could. She began to sign with her fingers.

_Mom wants to know if you’re coming home for dinner._

“Uh, sure kiddo. J-just give me a moment here” He looked up at Grillby who was holding his drink. The flame monster looked at Frisk and then at Sans before turning away, putting the drink down behind the counter. Sans sighed. He was already pretty drunk, not completely trashed but…That last drink would have been welcome.

_Sans? Are you okay?_ Her fingers moved fluently, flowing from one motion to another. She had learned how to sign in another lifetime, he knew. He wondered how much practice she really had with it.

“Yeah, kid. Let’s…oh man…Let’s just get back to your mom’s place” He and Papyrus still lived in their house in Snowdin, but they often spent most of their time at Toriel’s place in the ruins. Standing was hard, he felt the room spin and he took one step and stumbled, catching himself on the stool just behind him.

He felt Frisk’s hands franticly trying to help him in some way. He was sure he was causing her to panic a little and he let out a chuckle. “Sorry kid…C’mon…let’s go” He just had to reach the ruins…that wasn’t so far...Right?

Frisk began to shake her head at that. Her fingers began signing again and he closed his eyes, pressing a hand against his head. She patted his chest and he opened his eyes. She signed again, slower this time. _Let’s go back to your house. You’re drunk._

“You’re like…ten. How do you know what a drunk person…”

_I remember Sans._

They never talked about it. Or they hadn’t yet but that simple sentence reminded him that she was no ordinary kid. She put an arm around him, even though she was just a little thing and he let a hand rest on her shoulder. Somehow, she had him out in the snow – the cold sobered him a little – and they managed their way back to his house. Once he was in the door, he stumbled away from her, needing the distance, and towards the couch. He needed to lay down, he needed to be away from her. His head hurt. He heard her come to stand beside him. He rolled over and looked up at her and for a moment her eyes were red.

He sat up fast, swinging his hand out. She slammed against the wall with a thud. She didn’t struggle, he noted. She just waited. He knew she was alright because her brown eyes were patient. Brown eyes, not red. Not like…

But they were so calm and almost dead…almost like…Almost…like Chara’s. Pain lanced across his chest, like a knife cutting against his bones. He could taste blood in his mouth. He pressed her harder against the wall. He wanted to…He wanted to what?

“I could kill you” He found himself hissing. “I _should_ kill you after all you’ve done!”

She didn’t say anything. He pressed harder and she gave out a cry of pain, her hands balling into fists. He didn’t stop, holding her just there, wanting to just…end this. He wanted to end it all. These memories, like a constant nightmare in his head; this pain, ripping through his body with every tremor of his soul…He couldn’t take it and it was all because of her!

And then a memory, like a distant dream hit him, her laughing in the sunlight. Her brown eyes sparkling and a gentle smile on her lips, her hand on his - warm and comforting. He had been so happy…and that had been because of her as well. He dropped his hand and she slid off the wall. He leaned back against the couch, not looking at her. He didn’t hear her move.

They sat in their silence, in their pain, for a long moment. He slowly looked up at her and saw she was looking at him. Her eyes were lined with pain and worry.

“I wish I didn’t remember” Her voice croaked. It was horse and weary from not being used for so long.

“What?”

“I don’t want to remember anything. Nothing. Maybe it would…”

“Do you still hear them?” He asked. He heard her take in a sharp breath. “Do you…still hear _them_?”

“Sometimes. Not always.” Her voice was low. “Sometimes…in nightmares…”

“Do you think…do you _really_ think forgetting everything would make them go away?” She was silent for a long moment and he could see the tears running down her cheeks.

“Maybe.” She said finally. “Maybe it wouldn’t, but maybe I’d forget who they were. Maybe…” He could hear the desperation in her voice and despite the fact that she was only ten years old, he could see she had the eyes of someone who had experienced much in their young life. In their many lives.

He sighed, his head pounding again, from the drink, from the memories, from all of this. He stared hard at her, the memory of who she had been conflicting with who she was now. His head hurt.

He suddenly let out a chuckle. She gave him a questioning look. “It’s just…there’s a joke in here somewhere, but I’ll burn in Hell before I can think of it” He smiled wistfully. “Do you think…there is any hope for us?”

_There has to be._

“Say it.”

“There has to be” Her voice was filled with determination.

They both grew silent and finally he lay down on the couch. “You better get home. Tori is probably worried about you. Tell her and Paps I’m not coming over tonight” He heard her stand but he didn’t hear her feet on the floor. Suddenly she was standing above him, her brown eyes filled with sadness.

“I really am sorry, Sans”

“For what, kiddo?” He tried to keep his voice light.

“For giving up” And then she left leaving him wondering what she meant by that.

It was less than an hour later when he saw the world beginning to blur around him. He let out a sarcastic, angry, chuckle. Sorry indeed. He’d see how sorry she was when she greeted an _old friend_. 


End file.
